


A Better Distraction

by yarnandtea



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, M/M, N7 Day, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan's got a headache coming on. James has an idea for how to ward it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioticbootyshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/gifts).



> One of the prompted drabbles I wrote for N7 Day. It was fun getting to write one of my new favorite pairings. Liz requested a first kiss for the pair.

"Hey Vanilla, what brings you down here? Figured you'd be palling around with Lola up in Purgatory."

Kaidan stopped short at the sight of James, shirtless (of course), leaning against his bench in the shuttle bay. He did his best _not_ to notice the sweat glistening off the younger man's torso. Clearly James had been working out when he heard Kaidan get off the elevator.

_Great. That's just what I need tonight._

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to remind himself it wasn't Vega he was annoyed with tonight. No sense in taking it out on the guy. The heavily muscled, enticingly inked, ridiculously sexy guy.

_Get it together Alenko. Down that road only lies trouble._

”Shit. Vanilla, you okay man?" James sounded concerned. Kaidan blinked and looked up, startled to realize James had come closer while he had been trying to corral his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, Vega, yeah. I mean, um, no. It's just." He grimaced. Great. Forget trying to ignore his attraction to the cocky lieutenant, he would settle for just coming across as something other than an idiot at the moment. "Headache," he managed to rasp out, finally. "Big one coming on, I can feel it. Purgatory's not really my thing, anyway, to be honest, but on a night like tonight..."

"Oh, damn, yeah," James said. "That's just asking for trouble." He thought for a minute that James was going to take him by the arm, but he told himself he must have imagined it. "So, hey," James said, "what do you usually do when you feel one coming on? Can you fight it off, or do you just have to hunker down?"

His question was so damn earnest that Kaidan couldn't help but give him a shaky smile.

"I, uh, I find someplace quiet, usually," he said, wrenching his eyes off of James' tattoos and directing them to something much more safe to look at, like the Kodiak. "Mostly I just try to distract myself, focus on something else. Sometimes that works."

He gestured to the pistol he had brought with him.

"Noticed my accuracy was a bit off when we were at Grissom. Thought I'd take this apart, make some adjustments..." he trailed off as his eyes wandered back to James. He traced the line of the other man's neck, trying to figure out just what his tattoo was meant to be. Was it supposed to be armor mesh or...

"Then what?" James asked, his voice surprisingly husky. Kaidan wrenched his eyes off of James' neck and back to his face.

"What?" Kaidan had lost the thread of the conversation. _Did he notice me staring? Why is he looking at me like that? Shit, I think he noticed._

"After you take that little pistol apart and put it together," James started, reaching to take the gun in question out of Kaidan's hands, "what are you gonna do next?" He set the pistol on the bench behind him without looking, his eyes still intent on Kaidan.

"Um." Kaidan looked away, rubbing his neck again. "Then I guess I find some other distraction."

"Yeah," James said, taking a step closer. "Or."

"Or?" Kaidan asked, looking at James again. He couldn't help but notice how close they were to each other. He could smell the sweat on the other man, mixed with something else, something musky. Kaidan swallowed.

James reached up, touching the back of Kaidan's neck, rubbing it for him, and pulled him forward just a bit.

"Or," James said again, " _I_ could help keep you distracted, Vanilla." He pulled, just a small tug, but it was enough to close the distance. Their lips met and Kaidan sighed into James' mouth.

The kiss was tentative, questioning. Kaidan reached up and grabbed James by the shoulders, pulling their bodies together completely. As they slammed together, he deepened the kiss hungrily. He pushed his tongue inside of James' mouth, drawing a moan from the lieutenant. They pulled apart a few moments later, still holding each other tightly, panting as they leaned together.

"Oh yeah," James said in a tone that sent thrills throughout Kaidan's body, "I can help keep you distracted all damn night, Vanilla."

_Bad idea Kaidan. You can still walk away. It might be awkward for a while but it would be the best thing in the long run._

"Yeah," he said instead, giving James another kiss, just a quick press of lips. "Yeah, I think that might work."


End file.
